


Stop Calling

by pabottokhae



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, angel line, bc she is such a bae, mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun, wheesa friendship, wheesun - Freeform, why is irene here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: Yongsun never thought she'd hear her voice again.





	Stop Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [别再打来 (Stop Calling - pabottokhae)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902412) by [lamlamlam93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlamlam93/pseuds/lamlamlam93)



Yongsun didn’t expect it.

It’s been almost four years since she last heard that voice. __Her__ voice.

You see, she and her girlfriend just arrived in her apartment from a surprise three-day trip, all planned by her girlfriend, Wheein. It was so late in the night for Wheein to go back to her own apartment and Yongsun’s was closer from the terminal they arrived from, so she’s crashing here. Not like it’s the first time anyway.

While Wheein threw herself onto Yongsun’s couch, Yongsun checked her answering machine for messages that her friends or family might’ve left when she was gone. Not that she didn’t have a phone for that but due to Wheein abducting her for their trip, she left her phone somewhere here in her apartment and it’s probably dead now. No regrets on that though.

There were some messages. The first was from her Mom, she was just wondering why she couldn’t contact her phone, followed by the usual things moms say over the phone and ending it by telling Yongsun to visit soon.

“When you call her back tell her I’m coming with you, I miss your mom’s cooking.” Wheein said and Yongsun had to laugh. “Wheein, you say that about everyone’s cooking. Just because it’s food.” Wheein didn’t reply, she just smiled and patted the space beside her, asking Yongsun to sit and Yongsun did so.

The next message played, much to Yongsun’s surprise. She had not expected to hear that voice again.

__Hers__ wasn’t supposed to be there. Shewasn’t supposed to be leaving any message for Yongsun after almost four years of silence.

__Hello? Yongsun? *slight chuckle* I..I’m sorry for calling so suddenly but I couldn’t reach your phone and I…I-I…*sigh* never mind. Sorry. Please just ignore this message. Sorry again…_ _

“Who’s that?” Wheein asked but when she didn’t get an answer, she looked over to her side to see Yongsun completely frozen upon hearing that message. The answering machine played the next message and Yongsun was relieved that it wasn’t from __her__ again.

A hand smoothly reached for hers and squeezed it. “Hey, you alright?” Wheein’s voice was full of concern. Yongsun turned to face her and gave her a smile. “O-of course.” The crack on her voice betrayed her words but she didn’t say anything else, afraid it would make things worse. The answering machine was still playing.

“What was that about? Who is she?” Wheein asked. “Nothing. Just an old friend of mine.” Yongsun quickly answered. “Oh. Okay.” was all Wheein could answer. She didn’t understand why Yongsun was like that if it was just an old friend of hers but she gave her the benefit of the doubt. __Maybe they aren’t in good terms…__ She didn’t want to think anymore beyond that.

They heard the answering machine beep, indicating the next message.

__Yeah, okay. It’s me again. Sorry but um…Call me back? My number’s still the same, everything’s the same, I’m still the same…_ _

Yongsun looked away from Wheein and gulped. Wheein knew something was wrong. The answering machine beeped then played the next message, from one of their common friends but neither of them were listening now. “Yongsun?” Wheein tried to get her to face her again but instead, Yongsun let go of her hand and stood up, still not facing her. “I’m going to go shower first.” She announced and Wheein didn’t push it; she can’t, unless she wants to sleep on the couch tonight. “Okay.”

She watched Yongsun walk away from her and into the bathroom, not sparing her a glance. She sighed and let it go for now. She’s sure Yongsun would tell her about it in due time.

\---

Yongsun didn’t realize she took her time showering. She just realized it when she stepped into her bedroom and saw a passed out Wheein, still wearing the same clothes, on the bed, her body spread out like a starfish on the bed and her legs just hanging by the edge. Yongsun frowned at the sight, __she must’ve been so tired.__

She sighed and walked towards Wheein. She’s sorry but she didn’t have the heart to wake the poor girl up and tell her to go freshen up even for just a bit. So, she just carefully removes her shoes and moves her to lie comfortably on the bed. She tucked her in, planting a small kiss on her cheek. “I’m sorry, Whee.” She whispered and let the girl sleep.

Afterwards, she looked for her phone and her charger and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer in the fridge before charging her phone in the living room, near the couch. She uncapped the bottle and even if she was never a drinker, she almost emptied the bottle in one go.

She set the half empty bottle on the coffee table and grabbed her phone, already turned back on as it finally is connected to its charger. She ignored all the notifications and dialed a number, much to her dismay, because after all these years she dialed in the digits with much familiarity like she never tried to forget it by deleting it and saving it again numerous times, proving that it’s still engraved in her mind. She hissed and stared into her phone screen.

She hasn’t finished typing her number yet but her phone already had a contact suggestion, a contact named __My Moon.__

She closed her eyes and sighed. __Moon Byulyi, why now?__

She stopped herself before she could even press the call button. __Why now, when I’ve got Wheein?__

She met Wheein about eleven months after her break-up with Moonbyul and now, closing in to two years of them officially being girlfriends and three years since they met, she realizes that she’s never really said anything about Moonbyul to Wheein, not even saying that such an ex exists.

And now, this happens; two voice messages from Moonbyul after all these years of pretending that each other nor such a relationship between them didn’t exist, even when they both knew each other had still the same phone number and address and all they had to do was to talk it out. Worst part of this for Yongsun is, Wheein was there to hear it. Her poor innocent Wheein.

She feels sick. She feels like she just deceived her girlfriend when all she did was not telling her about her ex. Was that even a bad thing?

She took the beer bottle and drank from it again, this time just a sip.

She remembers the time she first met the pup and how Wheein reminded her of Moonbyul at first and how she was reluctant to let the younger girl into her life because of it but she couldn’t really stop her as she already slipped right in; bringing all the occasional grease and sweetness she had to offer.

“Are all wedding singers this gorgeous or just you in particular?” She remembered Wheein’s first words to her, which didn’t help at all in helping her not think about her ex even if it’s been about eleven months since their break-up. Yongsun almost chocked on the champagne she had just took a sip on before this girl approached. __Gods do I attract greasy people?__ She turned around and saw smaller girl dressed in a pretty dress that matched the theme of the wedding, smiling widely at her. She recognized her as one of the attendees. “Sorry?”

The wedding ceremony was already done and it’s now the reception.

The girl just smiled. “Aww, you’re blushing.” She teased. Yongsun didn’t know she was but she did feel her cheeks burning so she quickly looked away; unsure if it was because of the champagne or the girl.

“I’m Jung Wheein.” The girl said, settling beside Yongsun. “And as the groom’s niece, I would like to express my appreciation for how wonderful your performance was.” Yongsun turned to see Wheein smiling, her dimple being emphasized. Yongsun returned the smile. “Kim Yongsun.”

“And it wasn’t just me, you know. My members deserve credit too.”

She closes her eyes, her head is starting to hurt because of both the beer and these thoughts. She looked at her phone screen again before pressing the message button instead of the call button and typed her message. __Why did you call?__

It was already past 2am but she didn’t really care because she knows she’d be awake as well. It was their thing and she hates how she hasn’t even forgotten a single thing about her. Her phone vibrating due to a message proved it. __I see you’re up as well. Hi__

She immediately typed a reply. __Answer the question, Byulyi.__

And she knows that Moonbyul carefully thought about what she would reply because she didn’t reply as fast she did on the first one. __I just wanted to say hi…Um, can we meet up and talk?__

Yongsun stares at it, hates herself for even considering it but she doesn’t reply. She can’t, because the second she does, it means trouble. One thing could lead to another and she’s not ready for it. Instead, she turns her phone off, leaving it to charge and went back into her room and cuddled with Wheein to sleep.

She needs to tell Wheein before things gets out of hand.

The next morning, Yongsun wakes up to no Wheein in sight. Not on her bed nor anywhere in her apartment, just a note on the fridge.

__Morning~ Sorry I didn’t wake you up before leaving. I ate your cereal and stole a few snacks btw~ :3 See you for dinner? Love you! :* Call me_ _

Yongsun smiled after reading the short but sweet __(like the writer of it)__  note.

Right, it was Monday again. Wheein had the regular office work, while she was the master of her own schedule since she manages a commercial building by the intersection down her street. Basically, she stays home most days of the week, unless there are matters to attend to with the tenants in her building.

They only got to spend the last three days together because Wheein managed to convince her boss to give her that Friday off, which was a rare thing, considering how strict her boss is.

Yongsun looked up to the clock on her kitchen wall, it was a little past 10 A.M and a thought popped into her head; her phone.

She remembered her that she left phone charging last night in the living room so she ran to it. But to her surprise, it was already unplugged. __Wheein must’ve seen it charging and unplugged it…__ She thought and felt relieved. But her relief was short lived when she realized about a certain someone in her inbox. She panicked and tapped on her screen and when it didn’t light up, she slapped herself for being dumb. __Oh right, I turned it off.__ She sighed in relief.

She turned it on and as soon as it did, the notifications came flooding in. Her phone wouldn’t stop vibrating for a good two minutes that she had to let it go and wait for it to stop before she could read the messages.

And of all the messages she received, one stood out in particular;

__So, I know you’ll probably ignore this but still…I’m finally opening that café I’ve always planned for. Today @ 11am. Remember your promise? You know where it is._ _

She hates it;

how it just dawned on her that they still have promises to each other and no matter how simple and easy this one was, she doesn’t know if she should. It was a silly promise but it meant so much to Moonbyul when she told Yongsun about her plans of starting a café and Yongsun promised that she would be the first costumer. It only gave her one more reason to fulfill it.

But she also doesn’t hate it;

because this would explain why Moonbyul suddenly called out of the blue. It was because of Yongsun’s promise. __At least__

Yongsun suddenly frowned. __I wonder why it took so long for her to finally do it?__ She sighed and thought about showing up. It was a promise and she still had time to prepare anyway and it would take up just about a thirty-minute drive to reach there. So, it would be okay to show up, right?

__She can’t possibly not entertain people just because I’m not the first…right?_ _

She stands corrected, she arrived there at almost noon and the café was still closed but the entrance was decorated with balloons, flowers and a big ‘GRAND OPENING’ tarpaulin. She just stood there, in front of the café. __really, byul? You really had to?__

The door suddenly opened, revealing an all familiar face, surprised to see Yongsun there right in front of her shop.

Yongsun sees that Moonbyul was right and it’s another thing to add to the things Yongsun hates. Moonbyul was- ****is**** still the same; still with the same face she once fell in love with and memorized every detail of. “Y-yongsun! You really came…” And still with the same voice that Yongsun used to fall asleep to when she asks her to sing when she can’t sleep.

Yongsun hates how she realizes how much she misses it, how much she’s been missing her. She hates herself for letting this go.

Moonbyul was now standing in front of her, fidgeting with the hems of her sleeves. “I..I didn’t really expect you’d really come…” Yongsun gulps, she’s beginning to regret this.

“Stupid.” Yongsun started and Moonbyul looks at her, waiting for her next words. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Moonbyul’s face lit up and nodded. “Well, come on in.” She said, opening the door for Yongsun while doing her best to keep her excitement to herself. Yongsun just walked in and looked around the place. It was a small café but cozy and it scared her, how she knew how it was going to look like because it was exactly everything they had talked about back then, when Moonbyul was trying to come up with ideas and her, throwing suggestions in.

Moonbyul officially opened the café, the sign on the door no longer says ‘CLOSED’.

“Just take a seat, I’ll be right with you.” She said, heading to the counter and putting her apron on. “H-have you eaten?”

Yongsun just did what she was told and picked a seat. “No, I actually haven’t.” She answered then watched as Moonbyul whipped up her favorite drink ( _ _she still remembers, of course)__ and make her a sandwich and from what she can see, some chips on the side.

“I really didn’t think you’d show up.” Moonbyul said, putting Yongsun’s drink and sandwich down on the table. “Mind if I take this seat?”

Yongsun just nodded and took a sip on her Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. “Well, a promise is a promise, Byulyi.” Moonbyul smiled and sat down. “I’m glad.”

Yongsun gulps. __That smile.__ She still has the same smile, that damn smile that can charm just about everyone. Yongsun now regrets her decision totally. She shouldn’t have come. She now wishes that some other costumer would just come in and keep Moonbyul busy. But it doesn’t happen, and they keep talking like the old __friends__  they are.

They keep talking and it’s much too comfortable for Yongsun to handle. __It isn’t supposed to be this comfortable. We are supposed to be awkward with each other. why aren’t we? Why is this too easy for her? Why is it not for me?__

Yongsun’s phone rings, she had just received a message. She fishes it out and Moonbyul just waits until Yongsun finishes reading the message before she speaks again.

It was Yongsun’s savior.

__It’s my lunch break and I’m sad because my inbox doesn’t have an unread message from you. Are you still asleep?  it’s alrdy past noon tho? Wake uppp~~_ _

Yongsun smiled. Wheein was always good in making Yongsun feel guilty over the littlest of things. She immediately replied. __Sorry~ I’m awake pup. Just having lunch as well c: how’s work__

“Friend?” Moonbyul asked and Yongsun pulls her phone close to hide it as she looked up to Moonbyul. “Huh?” Why does she feel like she’s cheating on Moonbyul instead of Wheein?

Moonbyul let out a small laugh. “You were smiling and I was curious who the sender was to make your face light up like that.”

Yongsun gulps. She should say it before anything else happens. “Um. It’s from my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Moonbyul was surprised and Yongsun didn’t know why. __She should’ve at least expected it, right? I mean, I’ve always thought she had already found someone else.__

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Moonbyul didn’t say anything more, Yongsun too. She just took a bite from her sandwich.

And with that silence, Yongsun was comfortable. This was how they are supposed to be. This was how Moonbyul was supposed to be with her.

Some costumers came in and Yongsun was glad that they did because it kept Moonbyul busy and away from her. She rushed to finish her meal and went to the counter to pay for it but Moonbyul said, “don’t be silly, it’s on the house.”

Yongsun usually liked free things but she was not about to let her ex treat her a meal. “No, I promised to be your first costumer and your first costumer, I am. And as all costumers do, I must pay.”

Moonbyul smiled. “Not if I say it’s on the house. Really, Yongsun. It’s okay.”

The both didn’t budge, both just staring at each other and waiting for the other to concede.

Finally, Yongsun couldn’t bear to hold Moonbyul’s gaze. “It’s not okay.” Yongsun frowned. “Come on, Byulyi, aren’t costumers always right?” Moonbyul chuckled lightly. “Still stubborn, I see.”

“Fine. But it’s discounted, okay?” Yongsun just rolled her eyes and handed Moonbyul her card and Moonbyul did the rest.

\---

Dinner time came and Wheein is in Yongsun’s apartment as planned, Yongsun called her earlier and told her she’s cooking dinner so Wheein won’t have to order take out.

They were eating silently until Wheein finally spoke. “By the way, why didn’t you tell me you were near my building earlier? My coworker said she saw you when she bought coffee at that new café down the street. She thought you were on your way to see me so she was surprised when I didn’t know.” There was a hint of disappointment in Wheein’s voice and no matter how well it was suppressed, Yongsun noticed it and felt guilty at that instant.

Yongsun stopped midway from piercing the meat with her fork, she totally forgot that Moonbyul’s café is in the same street as Wheein’s company building. “Oh yeah, finally met up with that old friend of mine, the one who called last night?” She started, choosing her words carefully. “Uhh, she opened a café near your building, so yea.” She confessed, she’s not totally lying anyway. “Figured we could talk or something. Sorry for not telling you, it slipped my mind…”

“Ohhh, she owns that new café?” Wheein smiled and shoved down three pieces of meat into her mouth in one go. “wiiee shudld tohtAhlliyy gO tUghethEuree nExxt tiyMmee”

Yongsun chuckled. “Don’t talk when your mouth is full, Whee.” She scolded but was smiling. “But okay, maybe __some other time__.”

Wheein nodded, chewed and gulped her food down. “Which reminds me, were you not in good terms with this old friend? Coz last night you seemed to be caught off guard when you heard her voice last night. It seemed like you weren’t expecting her call.”

Yongsun continued eating and didn’t look at Wheein. “You could say that.”

“Have you two made up? Because I’d love to meet her soon. Any friend of yours, is my friend too!” Wheein flashed her a toothy smile, (some of her food stuck in between her teeth).

Yongsun wanted to smile at the sight but she can’t, just thinking about what Wheein had just said. “Nope. So, I guess we can’t go there for now, Whee.” Wheein lost her smile. “Oh.”

Yongsun stood up. “Hold on, I forgot the drinks.” Wheein just nodded and watched as Yongsun went back to the kitchen.

It took a while for Yongsun to comeback and Wheein figured that she must’ve forgotten to make the drinks in the first place so she’s doing that right now. Wheein didn’t mind and juts continued eating, until Yongsun’s phone vibrated and Wheein stood up to grab it from the other end of the table and read the text.

__Hi. Sorry about today. Can we meet again tomorrow? We didn’t get to talk much today._ _

Wheein thought, __it must be the friend.__ She smiled because she thought it was thoughtful of this…she squinted her eyes and read the sender’s name, __My M-.__ But before she could even finish reading the name, the phone was already out of her hand and into Yongsun’s who grabbed it immediately after seeing her with it.

“What are you doing with my phone?” Yongsun was annoyed. Wheein slowly looked up and saw that Yongsun was looking at her with eyes like it could kill. She gulped. “I…there was a message so I thought I’d save you the trouble…I didn’t mean to”

Yongsun breathed in with her eyes closed before opening it to read the said message. She bit her tongue.

“Get out.” She said, almost in a whisper.

Wheein was confused, her eyes widened. She didn’t just hear that, right? “What?”

Yongsun looked away. “Get out, Wheein.” Her voice was coarse and it scared Wheein. she had never heard nor encountered Yongsun like this before. “Go home. I’m not in the mood.” Yongsun turned around and went to her room, closing it after her.

Wheein was stood there, dumbfounded. Was Yongsun mad at her for reading a message? She always does that anyway, what makes it different this time? Wheein frowned and remembered part of the sender’s name. “My.”

Wheein didn’t like the sound of it. Yongsun calling someone else besides Wheein ‘hers’ was not good but was she sure? She might’ve misread it for all she knows. But Yongsun’s acting weird and she’s not sure what to do.

But for now, she cleans up and leaves after that. She doesn’t say goodbye to her girlfriend who locked herself in her room, she wanted to give her space. They both needed space.

Behind the door, Yongsun was shaking. She just sent her girlfriend away because of her ex. She lied, got mad and sent Wheein away when all she did was do something she usually does.

She sighed and slid down against her door until she was on the ground. “I’m such a mess.” She looked at her phone. “This is all your fault.”

\---

It’s been a week and all Yongsun has been doing was stay at home and stare at her phone. (she expects Wheein to call first but also scolds herself for not doing it herself) She rarely ate and went out of her apartment, even when she had matters to attend to with regards of her building tenants.

“This is just like before…” Yongsun sunk back into her bed. It was only a few minutes past noon and she had attempted to leave the comfort of her bed for two times already. She failed and kept going back to bed because she couldn’t believe herself.

**_**_This is just like before_ ** _ **

**_**_Before-_**_**  was when she and Moonbyul broke up. How she’s acting now was just like how she was back then. It’s like history was repeating itself and Yongsun caused it to.

\---

“Still no calls from Yongsun unni?” Hyejin, Wheein’s friend from work asked. They were in that new café down the same street of their company for lunch. Wheein nodded. “And you’re still waiting?” Hyejin added.

Wheein sighed. “Yes, Hyejin. I am. This isn’t like her, I’m guessing we’ve reached a new stage in the relationship, you know? Maybe she just wanted space for a while.” And even when she was telling Hyejin that, she herself didn’t believe her own words.

Hyejin sighed. “Exactly what you just said, Wheein. This isn’t like her. And didn’t you say it started when some girl called?” Wheein nodded. “And didn’t you also say she kicked you out because you read a message from the same girl?”

Wheein grimaced. “Hey, we don’t know for sure if it was from the same girl. I just assumed.” Hyejin shrugged. “And what did you say that girl’s number is saved as?” Wheein looked down and murmured. “Something that starts with the pronoun ‘my’….”

Hyejin nodded. “So what does that tell us?”

Wheein looked away. “She wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I’m just stating the facts here, Wheein.”

“No. Yongsun wouldn’t do that to me. She’s not like that.” Wheein said again, firmer. “So I will wait for her call and till then I’m not going anywhere.”

Hyejin just looked at Wheein for a while before giving up. “Fine, but don’t say I warned you, alright?” Wheein shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Now finish your damn sandwich because our break is about to end, idiot!”

Wheein laughed and stuffed her sandwich (about the size of three bites) into her mouth because they couldn’t afford to clock in late after lunch. Once they’ve paid their bill, they hastily left the café and headed back to their company.

Moonbyul watched as they left before approaching the table they occupied to clean it off. She sighed, they were seated near the counter so it was inevitable for Moonbyul not to hear them. Especially when she heard Yongsun’s name being mentioned, her ears just automatically tuned in. “Seems like I caused trouble…No wonder Yongsun’s been ignoring my calls.”

\---

The next day, just before noon, Wheein showed up again at the café, only this time, she’s alone.

Moonbyul stood in attention as Wheein was browsing the menu. She didn’t mean to compare herself to Wheein but she couldn’t help not to. After all, she’s who Yongsun moved onto after her.

“Mmmm…” Wheein mumbled, biting her lower lip as she gave the menu another scan. Moonbyul put on a smile, waiting for the girl to order. “I guess I’ll just have a large hot latte and a beef pastrami sandwich to go.”

Moonbyul found it odd that Wheein was having take-out today but it wasn’t her place to question, instead she just repeated the order for confirmation while inputting it on the register. Wheein just nodded and paid for it. The girl seemed off. __They still must be fighting…__

Their encounter ended with Moonbyul handing Wheein her order and Wheein saying, “Thank you, Moonbyul-ssi” before leaving in haste, Moonbyul panicked at first when she heard Wheein say her name but as soon as panic came, realization hit her that she was afterall wearing a name tag. Moonbyul then assumed that Wheein probably had something important to do at work so she’s ordering take-out alone.

Unfortunately for Moonbyul, that wasn’t their last encounter. Wheein began to go there regularly in the morning for coffee as well and now, two weeks after, they’re on a friendly first name basis.

Moonbyul’s not sure if she should say something, or if she should even let Wheein know about her past with Yongsun, because honestly, she doesn’t know if the two had made up since that time she overheard Wheein and Hyejin talk. She had tried calling Yongsun as well but later stopped because Yongsun wasn’t returning any of her calls nor messages.

It was lunch time and Wheein had just left with Hyejin after finishing their lunch and Moonbyul’s in a dilemma. She strongly feels that she should talk to Wheein about it because she doesn’t want to the cause (or at least a part of the cause) to hurt Yongsun again. Moonbyul’s thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of a regular costumer she’s had since she opened. She smiled. “Hey Irene.”

She stood up and positioned herself in front of the register. “The usual, I suppose?” She asked and Irene smiled in return. “Have you already memorized all your costumers’ faces, names and orders to make you say that so casually?”

“No.” Moonbyul smiled. “I’m afraid, that’s only for you because the others insist on trying everything on the menu first before picking their favorite.”

Irene nodded and handed Moonbyul her payment. “What’s with you, anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen you being troubled as how you looked earlier?”

Moonbyul chuckled. “Yeah, it’s nothing. Just me overthinking, you know.” She handed Irene’s change and went to make Irene’s order. “Maybe tomorrow I should prepare your order in advance, since you always come in at around this hour.”

“But what if I order something different tomorrow?”

“Are you going to?” Moonbyul asked back, already doing the finishing touches to Irene’s drink. She put a lid on and grabbed a straw then handed it to Irene. Irene was smiling. “Maybe. You’ll never know.”

Moonbyul shook her head. “Aishh.”

Irene laughed. “Well, thank you, Moonbyul~”

\---

Yongsun paced around the lobby of Wheein’s apartment building anxiously, it was past ten in the evening already and Wheein hasn’t shown up even when her work ended four hours ago. __Did she do overtime?__  Yongsun shook her head. She’s been here for hours waiting for the pup and even if Wheein did spend overtime at work, she wouldn’t be this late.

She looked at her phone, she was sure she sent the message to Wheein. That she’ll drop by around dinner time (with food) to explain. She checked it and confirmed that it was indeed sent. But even so, Wheein didn’t reply.

__Am I too late?_ _

__Did I spend too much time hesitating?_ _

Yongsun frowned. It had been around three weeks since they last had contact. Yongsun raised her phone up and began typing a message. __It’s late, Wheein-ah. Where are you? Food’s gotten cold…__

Although, she could just go up and enter Wheein’s apartment like she always did but she feels like she’d be invading Wheein’s privacy (because of what happened) and it would just make things worse.

She looked at the time then to the entrance of the building. Still no sign of Wheein.

\---

It was already closing time; the part timers are already cleaning and yet there was still one costumer.

Yuna tapped Moonbyul’s shoulder and whispered, “Unni, should I tell her or-?” but she Moonbyul cut the girl off with a hand before saying, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to her.” Yuna nodded and went to continue cleaning and Moonbyul approached the only occupied table.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time in my café lately.” Moonbyul started, Wheein looked up from her phone and smiled at Moonbyul. “Aren’t you supposed to be glad that I’m a loyal costumer?”

“Ahh but you should know, we’re already closing, Wheein-ssi.” Wheein’s eyes widened and looked around, the chairs were already put on the table. “S-sorry, I didn’t notice…” Moonbyul chuckled and pointed to the empty seat opposite to Wheein’s. “Mind if I take this seat?”

“But I thought you’re already closing?”

Moonbyul nodded and sat down. “You look like you need someone to talk to.” Wheein smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that she’s been found out.

“I’m here to listen.” Moonbyul said. “Um that is if you want to talk about it?” Moonbyul added carefully.

“ ** **My****   ** **girlfriend’s****  just waiting for me at my apartment.” Wheein said and Moonbyul noticed the emphasis on the words ‘my girlfriend’. __Thank goodness,__ Moonbyul’s expression softened. __they’re still together.__ She smiled. “Then why are you still here?”

Wheein stared down at her phone. “I…I don’t know. She said she wanted to talk…explain things.”

Moonbyul nodded. “Why? Did you two have a fight?”

Wheein bit her lip and looked at her for a moment then looked away. She hesitated but then sighed and finally said, “You’d probably know, right?”

Moonbyul’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect that Wheein would already know about her. She tried keeping her cool but her words betrayed her. “H-how’d—“

“She said this __old friend__  of hers, the one who left a message over a weekend weeks ago, opened a café near my office building…”

Moonbyul gulped. “I’m sorry.” She doesn’t know why she’s sorry but she is. “But nothing happened between me and Yongsun. We barely talked and she went here just to fulfill her promise of being my first costumer.”

“Promise, huh.” Wheein breathed outwardly and saw that look on Moonbyul’s face, like she’s being accused of something. Wheein sighed again. “Sorry, Moonbyul unni. No, you didn’t do anything wrong. If you did, I wouldn’t be here all the time.”

Moonbyul blinked. “Why were you?”

“Um, one because you make good coffee and two because…well I thought maybe Yongsun unni would drop by and I’d catch her here…” Wheein whispered that last part. “I know, it’s stupid but I couldn’t bring myself to call her nor check on her and that last thing I thought of was this place.”

Moonbyul pouted. “Shouldn’t you have hoped or at least thought that she’d be dropping by your place instead of here?” Wheein slowly shook her head. “Yeah but you’re not just an old friend, right?”

Moonbyul raised a brow. __So that’s why.__ “Yes. We dated a few years back, Wheein.”

“She didn’t tell me.”

“She must’ve had a reason for not telling you, Wheein.”

Wheein weakly smiled. “You know…I also came here to spy on you, actually. I wanted to know what kind of person Yongsun unni’s ex was and when I did, I couldn’t think of any idea why she kept you a secret from me.”

Moonbyul chuckled. “Hey, we don’t always talk about exes, right? Have you told her about your exes?” Wheein nodded. “Oh.” Was all Moonbyul could say.

Wheein sighed. “What if…” She looked straight into Moonbyul’s eyes. “…what if she still loves you?” Wheein asked, Moonbyul raised a brow. “I mean, she was so surprised when she heard your voice over the phone and she got mad when I accidentally saw your message. Like, why would she get mad if she had moved on from you? Why would she get mad for something I usually do?”

“Wheein.” Moonbyul calmly said but Wheein was frowning. “Hey, Wheein, it wasn’t like that.”

“Explain your contact name in her phone then?”

“Sorry?”

“She still has you saved as ‘my moon’, in case you didn’t know.”

Moonbyul’s eyes widened, she didn’t know ****that****. __Yongsun….what have you done exactly??__ Moonbyul breathed outwardly. “Wheein, it’s not like that.”

“How is it like then?”

“I’m not sure but it’s not like that.” Moonbyul said but Wheein wasn’t backing down. “We had a mutual break up. We both gave up on each other. We got in that period of our relationship where we were too busy to even see each other, calls and messages weren’t enough. We drifted apart.” Moonbyul started. “Trust me when I say that it’s you who she loves and not me.”

Wheein kept quiet so Moonbyul continued. “I mean, see? She knows she did something wrong and sure, it might’ve taken her some time to reach out to you but she’s willing to correct it. She wants to explain it to you and I want you to hear her explanation, then come back here and tell me if you still think she loves me.”

Wheein only looked at her and said nothing.

“She’s changed, Wheein. She wasn’t like that before, okay? Just trust me on this, please?”

Wheein gulped. Could she trust Moonbyul’s words? She does know how Yongsun was before, so, she could trust Moonbyul’s words, right? She sighed. __Moonbyul unni seems like a good friend…__

“Okay.”

Moonbyul blinked. “Okay what?”

“I’ll go home now and listen to what Yongsun has to say.” Wheein says in defeat and Moonbyul smiled. “Good.”

“I will also come back here for free coffee for at least a week.” Wheein said and Moonbyul laughed. “What makes you think I’ll give my ex’s current girlfriend free coffee?”

Wheein smiled. “Because you did just knock that same ex’s current girlfriend into her senses.” Moonbyul smiled at that. “We’re good?”

“We good.” Wheein answered. “Free coffee for a week, okay? I’ll bring Yongsun sometime too because clearly, you two still got things to work on.”

Moonbyul nodded. “Go get her then.”

\---

“Wheein! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you!” Yongsun’s voice greeted her as soon as she stepped foot into her apartment building. She looked up and saw Yongsun’s frantic face.

She smiled. “Yeahhh, sorry about that. I was at Moonbyul unni’s café.”

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “How did-” She paused and shook her head. “Never mind, why are you coming back only now? Didn’t you see my message?”

“I did but I was afraid you’d break up with me so I didn’t want go home yet.” Wheein said. “Also, I had a little talk with Moonbyul unni.”

Yongsun frowned. “What made you think I’m breaking up with you? Also, why does it feel like you two are already close???”

Wheein just smiled and took Yongsun’s hand into hers. “Let’s go up? I’ll listen to the rest of your explanation upstairs.”

Yongsun smiled. “Yes, please. But the food has probably gone bad now.”

“Doesn’t matter, we can still order for delivery.”

\---

“So,” Wheein started as she put her bag on the counter and went straight to the sofa and planted herself there. “I know Moonbyul’s your ex and that you went to her café because of a promise. But why is her contact still saved as ‘my moon’ in your phone?”

“I used to delete her number and save it again all the time, but eventually forgot about it, really.” Yongsun said. “And I’m sorry about that night, I just panicked.” Yongsun admitted. “It’s been so long since I last saw Byulyi and for a moment I thought I had gone back to that time.”

Wheein frowned but kept quiet. Yongsun noticed. “But that’s it. I just basically reminisced. I do miss her but not to the point where I want to be back with her. I have you now, Wheein.”

“Well, she’s been doing well. I’ve been to her café these past weeks.”

Yongsun smiled weakly. “Yeah, Hyejin told me.”

“I thought I’d catch you there, actually.”

“But I promised we’d go there together.”

Wheein smiled. “But you still should talk to Moonbyul unni, I think you two started, or should I say, re-started on a wrong foot.”

Yongsun chuckled. “Am I forgiven then?”

Wheein patted the space next to her. “I actually forgave you even before coming here, Moonbyul unni made me realize things.”

“Really?” Yongsun raised a brow. “What’d she say?”

Wheein looked at her, “That you love me and not her. Unless you’re gonna say otherwise?” Yongsun just flashed her a smile. “I loved her, Wheein. I miss her now, yeah. I’d love to meet her again, but as friends.”

“I have you now, remember?”

Wheein smiled again. “Make sure to tell her that, just in case.”

Yongsun laughed. “I will.”

“But Moonbyul unni seems like a good friend, I should go talk to her too, for tips.”

“Tips?”

“Yes. Tips. Know-hows, you know?”

“What kind of tips?” Yongsun’s forehead creased.

“Just some know-hows when it comes to you.” Wheein grinned. Yongsun’s eyes widened. “Oh gods, please don’t.”

\---

Moonbyul watches as her favorite costumer comes inside her cafe, walks to her usual table and puts her things down before walking towards the counter. As the said costumer does so, Moonbyul readies herself and smiles as the costumer walks towards her. "Hey Irene!” She greeted as soon as Irene stopped in front of the counter. Irene smiles. "You’re awfully…bright today. Did something good happen?”

Moonbyul just scrunched her nose. “You could say that.” Even if she’d normally tell Irene what happened, for a good small chat, she decided not to. Besides, it’s nothing big anyway.

Wheein came by earlier today for her (third) free coffee this week but she wasn’t alone, Yongsun was there too. And that sight alone was enough to brighten up Moonbyul’s day (even if it basically just started); seeing how the two were together and knowing that she managed to help save their relationship too.

As it turned out though, Wheein had brought Yongsun with her that early and left the older woman there so the two of them (Yongsun and Moonbyul) could finally talk. They’re good now and that’s why she’s this happy.

“Anyway.” She said, tapping on the screen register to place an order. “The usual?” She asked, not looking at Irene. Irene giggled. “No. Not today, Moonbyul.”

Moonbyul looked up, surprised. “Oh, really now?”

Irene nodded. “I'd like to try something different today. It feels like a special day.”

Moonbyul smiled and nodded. She couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> irene is here as a spoiler ;)  
> but for what exactly?  
> i still dont know  
> but she is a spoiler  
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> anywayssssss hope u enjoyed this! excuse errors, if there are any! ~


End file.
